


Did She Survive High School?

by Wolfstarfan6



Series: Did She Survive High School? [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Based on Heathers, F/M, Jason "J. D." Dean Loves Veronica Sawyer, jdronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstarfan6/pseuds/Wolfstarfan6
Summary: Veronica Sawyer ends up giving drain cleaner to Heather Chandler out of spite with her psychotic boyfriend JD but her ghost haunts her. They slowly fall deeper and deeper in love with each other. Will she be able to save him from his psychotic ways? A Jdronica fanfiction.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Series: Did She Survive High School? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813558
Kudos: 6





	1. 1// 7-Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad. This is a JD x Veronica fanfic. Please leave comments. Follow me on Instagram, Tumblr at wolfstarfan6. I'm currently writing this on May 30th 2020 but because of pr*def*ll I probably won't be able to publish this for a while.
> 
> This is based off both the film and musical but I will not use whole scenes because that's a lot of effort that I do not have. 💞
> 
> ⚠️Pre-warning I do not swear, I will try using American spellings and phrases but I'm from the UK so I'm sorry if I'm wrong, please correct me! Also mentions of eating disorders like in the musical/movie. ⚠️

Veronica's p.o.v.

I was walking into the cafeteria with the Heathers. Heather Duke, I don't really like her much. She isn't the nicest person but yet the other Heather's aren't the best people either. Heather McNamara, she is definitely the most humane out of the lot. And Heather Chandler, the almighty. I'm not really their friend, I more like their workmate and we just go around being popular. I feel like a puppet toy to them as I just forge notes for them at any time they want.

I look around the cafeteria to see if there was anything new. Someone caught my eye, someone I haven't seen before. He was staring back at me. I will admit he is cute. "veronica... Veronica!" Heather shook me, I look at her "wha-" Heather sighed and pulled me to a free table and we sit down. I look away trying to pay attention to them but I could feel his burning eyes on me. I didn't know whether or not to feel flattered or uncomfortable.

"Who is that?" I say out loud not really paying attention to their conversation. "Jason Dean, he is in my American history class." Heather McNamara smiled. I look down at my food trying to distract myself. The food here isn't the best, I don't blame Heather purging.

I walk out of the canteen leaving my untouched food and the Heather's without a word. I walk into the gym and wait for the bell to go for the next lesson. The whole day I could not get this Jason Dean out of my heads.

As soon as the bell goes for the end of the day I speed walk out of class hoping to not see the Heather's on the way out. Unfortunately, they did see me "Veronica, come here now!" I could hear Chandler from a mile away. I rolled my eyes and faked smiled as I walked up to them. "Yes?" I open my locker and get out the things I need. "We have a party, Remington. Look decent tonight even though I will obviously look far better than you." I roll my eyes and lock my locker "Great, can I get a ride with you?" I smile, maybe this could be a good distraction for me to stop thinking about him. "Yeah, whatever." Chandler walked past me with Duke and McNamara following shortly behind.

I carry my books out to my mom's car, I open the trunk and empty my hands. "You have a lot there." I heard a voice, it wasn't someone I knew. I turned around to see him. "Oh yeah-" I blushed looking away. "I should probably get going, my mom will get worried." He nodded as I closed the trunk and got into the car, starting up the engine. I saw him get into a motorcycle and I could feel myself drooling. I quickly drove away before I could embarrass myself any more.

I was checking myself out, I had done my hair and makeup. I was wearing a blue dress and I felt gorgeous. I was interrupted by a loud car horn. I ran out of the house hopping into Heather's car excited.

We stopped off at 7-eleven. "What flavour corn nuts?" I groan getting out the car. "BQ!" she screeched as I slammed the door shut. I walked to the aisle the corn nuts were in. "Greetings and Salutations, want a Slurpee with that?" A voice came from behind me. I jump and turn around to see JD. "No, but if your nice I will let you buy me a big gulp." I smirk and pick up the corn nuts.

I walk out of the 7-Eleven with a large cherry Slurpee and being head over heels with JD. He sat on his bike pulling out a cigarette. "I don't really like my friends" I watch him light his cigarette, it made him more attractive than before if that was even possible. I hear a loud honk of the horn where Heather was sitting behind the wheel aggravated. "I don't really like your friends either, go have fun" JD smirked and looked over at Heather's annoyed expression. "See you later." I walk over back over to Heather's car.

It wasn't very fun at the party. The guys were apparently supposed to be good people but I couldn't see it. The drinks were alright but after a while I felt really nauseous. Heather almost exploded when she saw me "Why aren't you partying!" She screamed into my ear. I start to walk off but she spins me back around but that was it. I threw up all over her and the carpet. She erupted and threw me outside. I just laugh "lick it up baby, lick. It. Up." Heather was yelling at me something about transferring schools but I wasn't really listening.

I walk a few blocks when I saw someone in the window, he wasn't looking at me but I knew exactly who that was. I quickly rinse my mouth out with water and mint. I climb up to his window and break his window lock, entering clumsily. I couldn't tell if it was because I was intoxicated or it was not my every day doing.

"Veronica, what are you doing in my room?" JD looked confused. I slowly approach the door and close it, locking the world out. I came back to where he was laying down on the bed reading a book. "I've decided I must ride you until I break you." I crawl across the bed onto his lap, kissing him softly.

~Dead Girl Walking 😏~

"Hello, slut!" I see Heather standing next to the bed.

"veronica, VERONICA" I wake up being shaken and screaming, covered in my own sweat. I clung into JD tight letting a few tears fall. He rubbed circles into my back calming me down.


	2. 2// Drain Cleaner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two. Today this is started on the first day of pride month 🏳️🌈. Woooo. I am not straight at all 😂.
> 
> Kinda Short, Sorry!

Veronica's p.o.v.

I feel awful. I grab my head still in JD's tight embrace. I also start to feel slightly nauseous and I put a hand to my mouth. "Veronica are you alright?" I can't respond as I dash to my feet to his ensuite bathroom and fall next to the toilet bowl and throwing up. I felt JD chuckle and hold my hair back while rubbing my back. Once I've stopped he grabs out a brand new toothbrush and gets the toothpaste out. I flush the chain and get up shaking. "Thank you." I take the toothbrush and start brushing my teeth still severely shaking. He puts an arm around my stomach we were still only in our underwear and he was looking me up and down. My cheeks took on a bright scarlet as I look at him in the mirror. He was running his hands up and down the sides of my stomach and hips which gave me the shivers. I spit out the toothpaste, cleaning the toothbrush and my face. Once I was finished I turned to him, he pulls me closer and I kiss him again. I will admit he was a really good kisser.

We walk back into the bedroom and I pick up my clothes which were scattered all over the floor. I put my shirt back on and turn to him, he was watching me which made me a little insecure. He turned around and walked back into the bathroom to let me get dressed in peace. I look around his room, it looked empty. He did say that he does move constantly because of his dad's work. I felt a hand on the back of my leg, I turn to see him biting his lip. His eyes are gorgeous, no let me rephrase that, he IS gorgeous.

We get to Heather's house and we sneak through the back door. JD gave me a concerned look "Believe me, she skips her trips to her grandma even when she isn't hungover." I go the cupboards and get out a few different things. "I say we just go with big blue here." JD held the drain cleaner high in the air. I laughed and went over to him. "She would never drink something that looks like that anyway." He grabs a mug from the cupboard and poured it into the mug. He kissed me gently and I blindly grab the mug.

I knocked on the door but walked in without a response, JD had his hands on my waist calming me. I gave her the cup and begged on my knees as she told me to. I watched Heather drink the liquid and she dropped the mug on the ground. She was holding her neck choking, her mouth completely blue. I stood in shock, my hands uncontrollably shaking. I felt like I was screaming. I watch her fall through the glass. I felt myself fall to the floor myself and felt hands under my shoulders pulling me up. I went blank for a minute and I wake up on the floor which JD shaking me. 

I get up with the help of JD, freaking out. I write the suicide note and leave the room. Me and JD get on his bike and go back to his house. We walked in hand in hand and we saw JDs dad. I really did not feel in the best mood for talking but I faked a smile...

I will not let JDs dad talk at our wedding. We went up to his room and I broke down on the floor, erupting in sobs. JD picks me up and puts me in his bed, running his fingers through my hair and letting me sob into his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram and Tumblr @wolfstarfan6 💞


	3. 3// No More Murders JD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama, I'm in love with a criminal, and this type of love isn't rational it's physical... well yes I am in love with a criminal and his name is Jason Dead or JD for short. Omgggg I never usually get crushes but young Christian Slater 🥵 I started writing this on Tuesday 9th of June 2020 at 2 am because I'm stupid 🏳️🌈💞
> 
> Pre warning the point of view will constantly change. (Just finished writing at 3 am on June 12 haha)
> 
> Also, this copied off my Wattpad if you prefer to read on there, its the same and I have other fanfics from Marvel and Harry Potter.

Veronica's p.o.v

This is so messed up. I just murdered my best friend. I just sobbed and sobbed into JD's shoulder until I couldn't cry anymore. I got a really bad headache from crying so much and it made me dizzy. "JD?" I look up at him, my eyes not focusing on him. "Yes? Are you alright?" He put his hand against my burning skin, "You are hot." I think he was concerned but I couldn't see his facial expression. "Yeah- I'm fine, I just don't want to go back home-" I coughed and held my head. "Why not, you can't wear my clothes forever but you do look amazing in them if I do say so myself." He rubs circles into my back. "My parents hate me, I'm not the perfect daughter they want." I cried into his stomach. He stroked my hair and let me cry it out. "Well you can live here, we can get your things." He suggested enthusiastically. I smiled and nodded.

We ended up falling asleep in each other's arms, I didn't stop having nightmares at what we did, I don't think I will ever stop getting nightmares.

I open my eyes to get up to go for a shower. I was already light-headed from last nights crying session. I kiss JD and when I stood up I saw black. "Veron-" is all I heard.

JD's p.o.v.

I feel Veronica kiss me. I wake up yawning and when I looked over at her I watched Veronica stumble and her swaying before she went down. "Veronica!" I rush and catch her. She's burning hot. I check to see if she is breathing which she was and I put her in the recovery position (fun fact I'm first aid trained, I learnt when I was 10/11 😂). I open the window and turn on the fan to make sure that it was cooler when she wakes up. I grab the thermometer and a bottle of water, I also slowly take her blazer off and unbuttoning her top buttons.

Veronica's p.o.v.

I wake up on my left side confused. I try and sit up but JD refused. "Are you still dizzy and lightheaded?" He asked me as he put the thermometer in my mouth. I nodded slightly and he laid me down on my back and then lifted my legs up. I feel my skirt slowly falling down to my chest as I try and cover myself. JD watched me still a bit uptight. I take the thermometer out my mouth at it read 39.8°c (103.6°f). He kept my legs up in the air and takes the thermometer from me. I do start to feel better. "I feel a bit better now." I smile at him. "You have a fever so maybe you should take it easy." He let my legs fall and he helped me sit up, giving me the water bottle. "What about my things?" I look at him biting my lip. "I will go get them tonight. When your parents are sleep I will climb through the window and grab everything." JD smirked at me.

I get up with the help of JD and walk down the stairs hand in hand with him. His father was still in bed so we could enjoy eating breakfast alone. I make us pancakes, nothing special really. I could feel him watching me, it was a little uncomfortable but I don't mind really. I set the plate in front of him and I sit down on the chair opposite him. I eat slowly looking down at my plate, I feel nervous when I am around him, my stomach feels like is twisted into knots. I look up to see him eating his pancakes but staring back into my eyes. "I'm sorry but what happened earlier I am a little scared of it happening again." He put a hand on my thigh which made my stomach churn even more. I barely ate any of my breakfast and I just gave it to him, he just ate it without complaining. Once he had finished I took our plates and washed them up. I turn to see him looking me up and down. I walk over to him and peck him on the lips. I start to walk away but he pulled me back and we started kissing. He put his hands on the back of my thighs and pulls me onto his lap when we were interrupted by his dad.

"You go speak to your dad, I will be upstairs." I slip up the stairs leaving JD and Bud.

JD's p.o.v 

I look up at my dad pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, inhaling its toxic perfumes. "Why are you smoking those damn things? You're 17!" I watched my dad complain and I just roll my eyes "I'm gonna move out soon anyways so just leave me and Veronica alone." I smoke the cigarette until I put it out. I walked out leaving my dad angry.

Veronica p.o.v

I was in the shower washing my hair seeing if I felt better afterwards. I hear JD slam the door shut and I screamed at the sudden loud noise. Ever since we saw Heather fall through that glass table I have been extremely skittish. I washed my hair, body, face and also shaved before getting out the shower. I stepped out to notice that there were no towels. I slapped myself before yelling for JD. He came strutting in, I jumped behind the shower curtain feeling a little insecure and embarrassed. "Can you get me a towel please?" I blush a deeper crimson as I watch him laugh at me. He leaves to get a towel and I could feel myself burning up again but I can't tell if it was because of the fever I might have or the pure humiliation I just endured. I see the door swing open with JD holding a towel. Instead of handing it to me he moved over, pulled the curtain back and wrapped the towel around me. We then proceeded to continue what we were rudely interrupted at by Bud. He holds my towel around my body and draws me closer to him and kisses me passionately. I pull away resting my head on his chest, I knew he didn't want me to pull away but I couldn't help myself "Babe we shouldn't do this if I'm not feeling well-" as soon as I said that I began feeling very weak and I got a great headache. JD kept his hands on my back and lead me to his bed. He grabbed my clothes and put them in the hamper and gave me a pair of his boxers, a large top and jogging bottoms to wear while he would go and get some of my clothes from my house and other things that I will need. He grabbed some Aspirin and the bottle of water leaving it by my side and kissing me on the head. I took it and watch him leave. I change and lay on top of the bed and try and stay awake but my eyelids drooped more and more with every blink until they closed.

JD's p.o.v.

I made my way down to Veronica's house and managed to get into her room without her parents noticing and silently close the door. Her room was nothing like what I had envisioned, it was quite small with not a lot of decorations. I stuff all of her clothes into a big suitcase I had bought with me. I looked around and saw her diary and other little things that she would probably want so I also put them in. I later walked into her ensuite bathroom and saw it was a sea of clutter. I grab a bag and go through the cupboards, there were all sorts like lip something or other, hairspray, pads and tampons, shampoo and conditioners and more. I pack it all into a bag where I turn to see more things like hairdryers, curlers and other things and I just sigh putting even more things in the heavy bag.

I took a few hours but I managed to get everything into my car and drive away without being caught by her parents.

When I got back home I carried everything up to our room now since we share it. "Darling I hav-" I saw Veronica sleeping soundly on top of the blankets. I drop everything gently to the ground and climb onto the bed next to her, she looks so perfect and sound. I wonder what happened for a guy like me to get an attractive girl like Veronica. I slowly sort everything out in her bags and unpack them for her and leaving her toiletries in the bathroom for her to sort out where she wanted to put everything. I take off my coat and hang it up in the wardrobe which was full of their clothes. I gradually got into bed wrapping my arms around my girlfriend and pulling the blankets over our bodies. How could this get any more perfect... I daydream.

Veronica's p.o.v.

I wake up feeling very secure and safe in JD's arms. I didn't think had noticed I had woken up yet so I take this to my advantage, I stir violently in his arms to see what his reaction was. He pulled me closer if that was even humanly possible and I bury my head into the crook of his neck, he trailed his hands up and down my back which made me shiver at times.

I waited for a few minutes and I started kissing his neck. He didn't complain but his hands locked into place on my hips. I left a small mark on his neck as he looked down at me. "That was something-" he said before I put a finger on his lips. I sat up looking around, I thought he went to go get my stuff. "I unpacked it for you" I turn to see the smirk on his handsome face. I felt my heart melt at the gesture and get up to the wardrobe to see all my clothes inside. I almost started tearing up when I saw photographs pinned to inside the doors of the wardrobe. "You are truly the best." I run my fingers past all my clothes that were hanging up.

"So what are we going to do now?" I stare into his eyes. "Whatever you want to." JD grinned playing with her hair. I open up my diary and wrote pages and pages on what has happened these past few days. JD went to 7-Eleven and brought back our dinner along with many snacks and two large cherry Slurpees'. We watched the small TV that was opposite the bed but nothing was that interesting. I mostly read some books and ate some Twizzlers. I put a Twizzler in my mouth and turned to JD and he took the other end and we ate it until we met each other's lips. JD pulled me onto his lap and we made out until we heard a "Gee pop ever heard of knocking? I was playing gra-" JD covered my ears and shouted at him to get out. JD gets up and locks the door behind his father and also closes all the other curtains in the room. I cleared everything off the bed and I jumped into JD's arms where we continued from earlier.

JD was about to take my shirt off but I just shook my head "I'm not feeling well," He looked disappointed but nodded. "Can't believe that I'm already moved in!" I laid on top him burying my face into his chest. "I wish I could just get my father out of my life." he sighed and kissed to top of my head. I sat upon his chest and shaking my head violently. "NO! no more murders JD no..." I started shaking and JD panicked at me panicking "Shhh calm down!" JD pulled me down back into his arms "You are safe with me." The words were ringing in my ears. Safe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram and my other social media (mostly under my username Wolfstarfan6), my linktree is in my bio for all of my other things. Please comment something even if it was just hi.


	4. 4// First Day Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of lockdown, my sleep schedule is soooooooooooooo messed up. Casually starting writing this less than two minutes since the last chapter. So I started writing this at exactly 3 am on June 12. I'm so excited to write on Heather's day!
> 
> Edit it is now the 24/25 of June because I wrote a sentence and gave up for a while but I'm currently in a power cut which is lovely 🙄. It's currently 12:18 am and the power is supposed to come back at 1:30 am so I'm waiting at the moment. It's at least over 34°c in my room rn and no fans or AC so I'm screwed. And no data 🙄
> 
> Edit 2: it is now the 29th June at 2:49 and the power came back on on the 25th at 12:58, why do I remember that I have no clue 😂 have a good day/night/evening.

Veronica p.o.v.

The alarm bellowed and I sleepily try and find it without opening my eyes. I throw my arms around trying to turn it off but I failed so I open my eyes with great strain and turning the clock off. I let JD sleep in and I get into the shower. I felt so calm for the first time in a while, I haven't been telling JD how I have been feeling because I don't want to worry him. I felt myself getting carried away with all my negative thoughts to notice that I let out a loud sob. I cover my mouth immediately shocked by my self conscious actions. I prayed to God that I didn't wake JD up. I quickly put the shampoo in my hair and washed it out.

I was putting the conditioner in my hair when I heard JD groan from outside the door and open the door, I don't think he noticed I was in the shower. I noticed that I was panicking and I lost my footing and slipped over hitting my head slightly. I yelped out in pain and held my head. "Veronica!" JD sounded mortified on the opposite side of the curtain. "I'm fine, don't open the curtains," I say embarrassed. I pull myself up and clean myself up. I didn't hear JD leave so I decided to start a conversation "umm I didn't wake you because I wanted you to sleep in." I say awkwardly. He chuckled "Thanks."

Trigger warning in the next chapter, potentially mentions self-harm and panic attacks/mental health problems

I turn the taps off and the shower stopped. I reach my hand out to blindly grab my towel and wrap it around my body. I step out to see a half-asleep JD watching my every move. I smile up at him but he looked worried "Did you hurt yourself?!" He asked spinning me around to see if he could see anything. I just tried to escape his grasp and walk out. I could feel my chest tightening. No, not now. Of all times why now! I get to the closet and change quickly and discreetly so JD doesn't see me. I sit down at his desk and look at I was putting the conditioner in my hair when I heard JD groan from outside the door and open the door, I don't think he noticed I was in the shower. I noticed that I was panicking and I lost my footing and slipped over hitting my head slightly. I yelped out in pain and held my head. "Veronica!" JD sounded mortified on the opposite side of the curtain. "I'm fine, don't open the curtains," I say embarrassed. I pull myself up and clean myself up. I didn't hear JD leave so I decided to start a conversation "umm I didn't wake you because I wanted you to sleep in." I say awkwardly. He chuckled "Thanks."

The mirror he had bought me to put on top so I could do my makeup. I brush my hair and just stare into the mirror. I held my hands close to my scalp, running my fingers through my hair and slightly pulling it out. I felt like I couldn't breathe no matter how hard I tried it felt like someone is stopping me from breathing like someone is pushing on my chest. I hear running footsteps then arms around me tight. "Veronica, calm down, please! Just breathe!" I close my eyes and lean back into him. "Veronica!" He shakes me lightly and I meet his eyes. I breathe rapidly as he tried to calm me but everything felt like a blur.

Heather laughed and walked next to me "pathetic, aren't you? I mean just look at you! Can't even control yourself anymore." I shake my head "stop." I breathed out. JD looked at me confused but I continued looking up at Heather. She just kept ridiculing me until I screamed. JD was clueless about why I was screaming and was frightened. I looked into his eyes and just burst into tears. He pulled me onto his lap and let me cry into his shoulder. He kept whispering sweet things into my ear to calm me down... it worked.

I breathe in his cologne and closed my eyes. I felt him chuckle and play with my hair "We have to go to school you know, you can't just fall asleep on me, unfortunately. Unless we bunk off school?" He suggested while kissing my head. I shook my head and looked up at him and then to the mirror to see the horror which is called my reflection. I gasped slightly and grab my makeup box. JD turned my head and kissed my nose, "You look beautiful Ronnie! You don't need makeup." I grab my brushes "But when you are the hot one you have to look like people want to see!" I protested. I think I aggravated him because he grabbed my arms tight "No Veronica!" He also grabbed the brush out of my hand. I felt my blood boiling inside so I shove him off me and leave the house in a complete state and start walking the six blocks to school. (Okay for my UK peeps like me 20 blocks is a mile. Shh I googled it for you and myself 😂)

I heard JD calling out from behind me but the more times I heard my name the faster I started walking. I got to school at the same time as JD did in his car and I walked up the stairs and into class without acknowledging him.

As I stepped into class I was crowded by people saying their condolences and I just walked past them and sat on a beanbag and put my hands on my face. Great, so I had JD drama and now I also have Heather Chandler's death, it's just a lot to deal with.

The first class was terrible, Miss Fleming wouldn't shut up about suicide and it was honestly messing with my brain. As soon as it was over I got up and walked out and saw a really sad JD at my locker, he knew I needed to go to my locker but I am in such a foul mood I walk straight past him and up into the girls' bathroom where I lock myself in a cubicle and just sit in there for the rest of the day.

"Veronica?" I heard a soft knock at the door. I look up and see yellow socks. "What do you want Heather?" I whimper. She unlocked the door using her keys and wraps her arms around me. I just let her hug me as I leaned weakly on her. "Veronica, JD is worried about you and so am I. What's wrong?" I just shake my head and put my arms around her tight. "This is all so much Heather," I whispered. Heather sighed "Let's get you cleaned up, how long have you been in here?" She looked me up and down. "Since the end of first period." She looked at me a little shocked but very sympathetic as she takes me over to the mirror. "Veronica its the end of the day, did you even eat?!" She cleans my face with a wipe as I shake my head slightly. "Oh Veronica, you are so small already! Please don't turn into Heather and purge." I laugh slightly and shake my head "I would never."

Heather takes my hand as she leads me out of the bathroom and down into the isolated hallways. I see JD down next to the doors and my heart skips a beat. I let Heather lead me to him and then I hugged her tight before she left me and JD by ourselves. I slowly go down the stairs and wait for him next to the car. He opened it and we both got in. I was so tense then I remembered I had a packet of cigarettes in my pocket and I slowly took one from the box and put it to my mouth and lighting it with the car lighter. I drew a few drops breaths and I felt myself relax. JD started the car and drove out the parking lot. I smoked my cigarette when I suddenly start choking on the toxic fumes in my throat and cough loudly. I put the cigarette out and put my head down towards my legs as I cough violently. I feel JDs hand patting my back. I feel my eyes water as I could make out the 7-Eleven sign.

I stayed in the car while JD got out of the car and I continued coughing and I leaned against the back of my seat, exhausted. I close my eyes and I start dosing off when I heard JD sigh it what sounded like relief. I pretend to be asleep for the whole journey home and he gets out and leaves me in the car for 20 minutes. While he was gone, I open my eyes and saw that he had got us two large Slurpee's. I saw the door open and I rapidly close my eyes hoping that JD had not seen that I was awake. He silently opened the door and tried to lift me out of the seat when I pretended to wake up. "Uh JD, put me down please?" I yawn and I look around, pretending to be confused. He slowly put me down while grabbing a bag and our Slurpee's. He gives me the Slurpee's and he puts his hands on my hips supporting me while I lean back on him pretending to be drowsy. I look up at him to see him looking down at me smiling. "I'm so tired," I chuckle and close my eyes. "Veronica, look where you are going!" He stops me in front of the steps.

When we get up to the bedroom I saw the bathroom door was open to see that JD had run a bath with candles. I put down the Slurpee's and cuddle into him. He chuckles holding me tight. "I ran a bath for you, I know today was a hard day for you and I'm sorry if I annoyed you-" I interrupted him "No, I'm sorry. I just haven't been feeling well lately," I hold him tighter "and thank you for doing this, I don't deserve a boyfriend like you." I kiss him and I stumble into the bathroom where JD had run the bath. My pyjamas folded up neatly and big towels. I could feel a tear rolling down my cheek, I knew I didn't deserve a guy like this.

"Yeah, I know you don't deserve a guy this Veronica" Heather laughed and stood behind me. "You are both evil!" I couldn't take it anymore "SHUT UP HEATHER!" I yelled then covered my mouth. JD looked at me concerned and that when I told him everything, how I felt depressed, how I've been seeing Heather. He just listened and tried to calm me down as best as he could. "Ronnie, take a bath and try to relax. Then after I will reheat the food I got at 7-Eleven and we can eat in our room okay?" He put a hand on my thigh and I slowly nodded getting up. "I will be in our room," he goes to the door "and Ronnie, whenever you feel something bad. Tell me, we can get through this together." I watch him lock the door behind him and I undress and get into the bath.

Now I could finally get that calm feeling I was trying to get this morning without and rude interruptions. It felt amazing and relaxing and I finally feel happy with myself.

I get out of the bath and dry myself off. I get changed into the pyjamas JD had got for me and wrapped my hair up into a towel. I wander back into our room where JD was laying on the bed with our food waiting for me. I grin and fall into his arms. We ate all our food and drink our Slurpee's. I couldn't ask for a better night.

We were cuddled up all night while watching the TV and I was struggling to go to sleep and I just couldn't get comfortable. I think JD noticed and he kissed me, "You are so beautiful." he moved down to my neck. I shake my head and he stopped and apologized. I turn to him and bury my face into his chest. JD held me tight "Remember you can always talk to me about anything alright?" JD put his hand on my thigh. "I know, I just didn't want to trouble you." I yawn. "You are never going to be a trouble to me, Ronnie." I smile and slowly fall asleep in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I finally get to post this story today! I finally finished this chapter at 1:09 am on Wednesday 1st July 2020. ✌🏻 Happy pride 🏳️🌈


	5. 5//Am I Getting Fat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shh I'm totally not listening to Hamilton and writing at 1 am and I have to be up at 8 am- oh well I'm screwed anyway 😂😂
> 
> Note: This story is not the average Jdronica storyline (at least I don't think so). What I call the average story is teenage pregnancy. I have nothing against them but I want to do something different (I hope).
> 
> Usual Trigger Warning. People insult other peoples weight so if that triggers you please don't read it! Also casual Heather's things like dead people and blood/injury/fights.

Veronica's p.o.v.

I wake up sweating heavily in JD's arms. I untangle myself from his arms and have a quick shower and change. I look into the mirror and my face looks paler and skinnier than usual. 

I put on my usual makeup and look at the time. 4:30 am. God, I got up too early and I didn't notice. I slowly get back into bed hoping to get at least another hour of sleep. I look at JD, he is so perfect! But psychotic. I know I shouldn't be with him but hell am I in love with him, yes! Yes, I am. I think about ways I can try and cuddle into him without waking him up. Closing my eyes when I heard a familiar cackle. Great- just what I needed. "So whats fattie up to today?" She laughs while walking to my side "woke up early? Maybe you should hit the gym and lose those extra pounds you've gained!" I slowly felt a tear roll down my cheek. Am I fat? I get up, pushing past Heather and look into the full-length mirror in the bathroom. I turn to my side to see the fat on my stomach, I always thought that was normal but by the way, Heather was talking it sounds like it's not. I unbutton my blazer and saw that it was bigger than usual. Was I getting fat? I hadn't noticed before.

How do I lose weight though? I could run, go on a diet but before other options sprang into my mind a sleepy JD stumbles in and looks me up and down with one eye shut and the other eye slightly open. He wraps his arms around my and buries his head into my neck "Why'd you get out of bed so early?" I felt his eyes close and his breath on my neck. "Oh nothing," I lie "let's get back into bed." He nods and follows behind me turning the light off and climbing back into bed.

"Veronica," JD kisses me on the cheek "we have to go to school." I open my eyes to see the clock 8:00. JD pulls me up and we walk down to the car together. As soon as I sit down I close my eyes again. I heard JD chuckle and he put his hand on my thigh while he started driving. 

I jump out of my skin when JD wakes me up. He opens my door and pulls me up. I yawn and snuggle into him. "We have to go to class." I groan and grab my bag. 

Class was so boring these days. I meet JD in the lunch hall and look at the food. "No thanks." I sit down at a table. JD looked over at me confused "but you haven't eaten today!" I just shrugged and put my head in my hands closing my eyes. I am so tired of Heather. "Veronica!" Heather Duke strutted over. "What do you want Heather." I snapped. She glared and walked away "I won't bother then." I couldn't care less at the moment. JD observed me "Did she appear again last night?" He whispered for only me to hear. I nod and lean my head on his shoulder. 

The bell soon rang and we all left to go to the next class. I trudge over to the changing rooms where I was met by a psychotic teenager in green. "VERONICA!!!" She screeches and stomps over in her high heels. "What?" I roll my eyes and open my locker. She spins me around smashes my head into the back of my locker as I quickly wince and hold the wound. "Geez, Veronica gained 70 pounds?" (5 stone for us UK readers and other people who use stone) She pokes my stomach "Oh my god are you pregnant or something? You are starting to twin with Martha Dunnstock." I take one look at her and I swing at her. "GIRLS STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Ms Flemming pushed past the crowd building around us and tore us apart. I get into one of the showers and turned it on to let the blood drain from my body still in all my clothes. I close my eyes and slowly let myself fall to the ground.

My vision was blurry as I open my eyes to the most humane Heather of the bunch. "Veronica? Veronica try and stay awake. The ambulance is on the way." I see a worried yellow Heather and a pathetic teacher behind her. "W-Where is JD?" I stutter and shiver violently. She sighs and wraps a towel around me "He isn't allowed in here, but I can tell him now if you want me to?" I nod and continue shivering to receive a blanket from Heather. I gradually get up and sit on a bench and not in the freezing showers anymore. 

"JD you can't come in the girls changing room! JD!" Heather yells as JD busts open the door with her holding him back. "Baby-" JD rushes over to me and kneels in front of me. "JD, I'm fine." I lie and hold my head. "Veronica! You are not fine," He gets up to look at my head and he gasps "Veronica you have a huge gash in your head!" I roll my eyes "You don't remember I can feel it?!" His face went from anger to pity and wrapped another blanket around me "You're shivering Ronnie," He looks her up and down "Why are you drenched?" I just lean against him and close my eyes "Veronica!" He holds me up "Veronica stay awake." Heather helps JD lay me down. "But I'm so tired." I yawn and open my eyes to see Heather, JD and Ms Flemming peering over me.

(Before anyone says anything this is my own experience with paramedics in the UK so I have no clue if its accurate anywhere else) The paramedics push the doors open and appear beside them. "Hello, what's your name." A woman stood next to JD "Veronica. Veronica Sawyer." I yawn. "Hi Veronica, do you know where you are?" She sits next to my head "I'm in the changing rooms." She nods "Do you know the day." I think and think but I can't remind "I don't remember but I know its a school day." She looks at my concerned. "Can I go to sleep? I'm exhausted." I yawn again. "No, not yet, do you remember what happened?" I look at her and nod "a girl knocked me into a locker and we had a fight." She doesn't reply as she starts bandaging my head up. "You will have to come to the hospital I'm afraid." I sighed. "Do you need a wheelchair or can you walk?" She takes my temperature "I can walk." I sit up and everything spins. "I will listen to your heart first." She checks my heart and then takes one of my hands helping me up. I stood up and instantly the room started spinning worse. "Veronica!" I feel arms on me and blank.

JD's p.o.v.

I watch Veronica sway and I quickly grabbed her while she started falling. I held her tight and kissed her head. "I will go and get a wheelchair." Heather left and I was with the paramedic and Ms Flemming. Ms Flemming was no use at all, she was as pale as a ghost and she sat in the corner. "So are you two in love?" The paramedic held onto Veronica as well. "Yeah, we have been dating for a while." I look down at the beautiful girl in my arms. 

Heather soon came back with a wheelchair and we slowly placed her into it.

Veronica's p.o.v 

I feel bumping as I open my eyes to the boring hallways of Westerberg High. I feel JDs tight grip on my hand and I slowly lift my head to look at him. "Ronnie, how do you feel?" He squeezed my hand and I glared at him in response. He took that as a sign to ignore me and he continued walking beside me until we got into the ambulance and he helped me climb up into the bed. 

Nothing happened until the doctor looks at my head. "I don't think you have anything major but you will need stitches." I look at JD and my eyes start watering. He sighed and kissed my forehead "I will hold your hand the whole time." The doctor looks at us "You might experience some memory loss but I don't think it will be bad." Tears flow down my cheeks as he stitches my head up. 

I climb into JDs arms as the doctor left the room. He held me tight as I just cried and cried. The nurse knocked on the door and came in with the discharge papers. I signed them and JD and I strolled back to his house. I'm not allowed to go back to school for a few days so I'm just going to be stuck indoors all day. "Can we go to sleep now?" I say depressingly and drag my feet up the stairs and into our room. I get changed into my pyjamas and JD is in the bathroom where I silently creep downstairs and take some of JDs dads alcohol and I take a few swigs. JD is in the shower so I have some time to drink to my heart's content. I drink more and more, the bottle went from unopened to almost empty. 

I clumsily make my way up the stairs to see JD in a towel. I go up to him and cuddle him from behind. "Where have you been princess?" I giggle uncontrollably and stumble against him "Are you drunk?" He sounds disappointed so I fell onto the floor and started crying. "Veronica, why?" He looks into my eyes with such a saddened face I couldn't take it. I stumble to the bathroom where he stood in the doorway making me feel more guilty by the second. I shove my fingers into the back of my throat and before JD could shout my name I threw up everything that was in my stomach. JD stood behind me with a guilty-looking face.

JD's p.o.v

How did I just let Veronica do this to herself? I know she wasn't very well so why did I take my eyes off her and now she just purged everything up and I didn't even stop her. A pathetic excuse I am for a boyfriend. "Have this," I give her some mouthwash and a glass of water. "Brush your teeth and I will be back in a minute to help you change and get into bed." I leave and get change, I get a bucket from downstairs and some crackers to settle her stomach when she wakes up. I also grab a glass of water and some hangover meds my dad takes and leave these next on the bedside table. I get back to Veronica who was still on the floor. "Did you do what I told you to?" she shakes her head so I flush the chain and close the toilet lid and get Veronica to sit on top so I can brush her teeth and my own.

Veronica's p.o.v

I stare as JD brushes his teeth and then gets my toothbrush "Open up." I do what I am told and he starts to brush my teeth. I shake my head as I don't like the toothpaste "Veronica, stop being so difficult!" I burst into tears again as I spit the toothpaste out into the sink. He then grabs me from under my arms and lifts me like a baby. He puts me on the bed and changes my puked covered pyjamas into clean ones and puts me under the duvet. I wait a while for him to get into bed with me and I steadily move over to him. "Can I have cuddles?" He didn't reply and I backed away from him and put my face down into the pillow and bawl my eyes out. I can't stop, the guilt, the regret. I cried and cried and cried until I heard her voice again and then I knew I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessssssssssssss. I finished this at 4 am and I need to be up at 7 am so you're welcome. I wanted to get this out asap. I love you guys. Will upload it on fanfiction.net and AO3 under the same username (Wolfstarfan6) also the same with Tumblr and Instagram. The links to everything is in my bio. Have a good day/night/whatever time it is for you. I'm going to sleep now. Night. Less than 3 hours of sleep whooo.


	6. 6//Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note I'm in my early teens so I haven't drank before and I don't have family that drink. We don't even have alcohol in the house so this is all by guessing.
> 
> Also, I listened to Beetlejuice the musical soundtrack and woah it kinda made me emotional. 'Dead mom' and 'home' hit hard. Lydia is my dream role along with Veronica. (My mums not dead btw she's doing just fine)
> 
> ⚠️Trigger Warning: contains eating disorders, bullying, could mention murder, suicide/suicidal thoughts. Also, intimate scenes but not full dead girl walking. I will put a warning before the chapter and you can skip it.⚠️

Veronica's p.o.v

3:35 am the clock eliminated the room. I stare at the clock, my stomach churning more every second that passes. Uncontrollable tears gush down and fall onto my pillow. JDs facing away from me so I slowly lean towards him when he pushed me away still asleep. I couldn't contain myself so I took the medicine and with the bucket, I stumble down and fall onto the couch.

JD'S p.o.v

I wake up to an empty bed and my heart sinks. I jump up out of bed and sprint around the house trying to find her until I saw her on the couch shivering and fast asleep. Guilt waves over me as I hurriedly get her a blanket and go back upstairs to shower.

Veronica's p.o.v

I hold the blankets close and open my eyes. I feel something rise in my throat and I grab the bucket and empty my stomach. I clean the bucket out and bleach it, leaving it to dry. I look down at the sink and I could hear Heather "do it fattie!" I sigh and put my fingers down my throat and cough up bile "ahh good job!" I heard her applause. I fall to the floor and erupt in sobs. Where is JD? I look up and shake while tripping up the stairs. The bathroom door is locked "JD?" I whisper and put my hand on the door. I almost fall when he opened the door to scoop me up. "JD, she's back." I let a sob out as he rubs circles into my back. I notice he is in nothing less than a towel and I felt guilty. "Oh- I'm sorry," I wipe my eyes "I'll let you get dressed." I left the room ignoring him calling me back as I go into the guest room and scream into the pillow "haha poor little Veronica needs anger management classes." She snorts. I look over to the window. "You couldn't." She chortled as I desperately opened the window and sitting with my legs dangling down. I closed my eyes and feel arms wrap around my waist tight, winding me and pulling me aggressively back through the window. I gasp for air but his hands were around me so tight I couldn't and I started panicking. I fight with his hands and when he moves his hands I finally take a deep breath and fall against him.

Third Person

Veronica is in such a deep state she couldn't hear JDs screams. He holds her tight to his chest. "JD-" she buried her head into his trenchcoat "I'm cold." She shivered as JD embraced her. A tear rolled down his cheek "I'm sorry Blue." Veronica shivered "HEATHER SHUT UP!" She screamed which took JD by surprise.

Veronica's p.o.v

Heather started getting closer "get away from me" I let go of JD and slap her across the face achieving nothing. She glared at me "I'm going to make your life hell Veronica Sawyer!" She squealed and vanished. I pushed past JD and ran to the bathroom "don't you dare Veronica!" JD grabbed my waist and stopped me from getting to the bathroom "you know that won't help" I looked into his eyes, hurt is all I saw and I looked down "I'm damaged JD." He didn't reply. I escape his arms and got into bed. "I'm damaged too, Ronnie!" Wincing at his words and I covered myself up with the blanket. "You can't hide from your problems forever." Her voice ringing in my brain. I hit my head and JD grabbed my wrists "Veronica why'd you do that?!" He got into bed and held me tight. "Heather is in my head," I sighed and looked up at him "I'm sorry that I was a mess earlier, I got my karma back." He looks at me with a puzzled expression "I was sick, that's why I came to you crying." I told half of the truth. I could tell JD knew I didn't say everything but he just pulled me closer "My head hurts." Closing my eyes, drifting off into tranquillity.

I wake up to JD reading beside me. I climb onto his lap, laying on his chest and yawning. "Hello, gorgeous." He kisses me then rests his head on me. "I'm cold." I shiver while clinging onto him for body heat. He grabs his trenchcoat that was laying on the floor and gently covered me up. "I love you." I close my eyes and gradually fall back to sleep.

Screaming, shouting. I am rudely awakened by it. I look up "So which slut have you been sleeping with this time?" JD's old man is screaming at him. I broke "I'm sorry, I'll be out within the next 10 minutes." I get a dress out of the wardrobe and get changed in the bathroom. I could hear them arguing outside of the door so I quickly brush my hair and leave the room to JD's dad pushing me out the door and I lose my balance and fall earning a laugh from JDs dad and I get up and run before JD could catch up to me.

I get out of breath when I arrive at the woods behind the school grounds. I fall to knees and my eyes flood with tears. When JD finally caught up to me he held me close "I'm scared JD." I get up and stumble deeper into the woods.

"I don't want you to ever go back!" We start strolling through the park "I don't want to either, believe me." He groans. I stop in my tracks "We could get our own place!" I look up at his surprised expression. "But we are not 18 yet-" I interrupt "I will ask my Mom! She has a load of money from my Grandpas will for me so I could use it to get us a place!" I jump up and down. JD didn't share my excitement "what's wrong?." I feel overwhelmed with emotion and I think JD noticed "Woah are you okay." He holds my waist "I feel kinda dizzy." I close my eyes. "Have you eaten today, is it your head?" I shake my head "Okay, we need to get you some food." I shake my head again. "Veronica its not healthy skipping meals!" I get away from his grip. "Wait here I will be back." He looks at me confused but stays anyways. I hide behind a tree. The thought of food made me sick. I purge again until JD rushes over to me "VERONICA SAWYER YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" A mixture of anger and hurt in his voice. I fall against him and he picks me up.

I look at the plate in front of me "Veronica, please! Please try for me." He begged. I felt a few tears stream from my eyes. "How about I eat this sandwich and we start on something easy like salad or soup?" I nod "salad please."

JD makes me some salad and sneaks in a bit of cheese. I pick up my fork and start eating. When I notice the cheese I cover my mouth "that's disgusting." I gag and try to hold my food down for him. "Are you done already?" He sighs and I nod. "Can we just do something couply at least?" I cuddle him. "Maybe, but why don't we look up apartments in Massachusetts? You said you wanted to study at Harvard?" I get up and turn on the computer. I load up and start looking at houses. (don't come at me if anything is wrong please 😂)

For hours we looked through the websites and we found one we liked so we wrote down the phone number and website. Now, all we have to do is ask my mom.

Time skip

JD and I are watching TV cuddling together when my mom and dad walk into the room "Veronica who is this?" My mom puts her keys down. "This is my boyfriend JD." JD gets up and shakes my moms and my dad's hand "Jason Dean but please call me JD." My dad sits down opposite JD "Veronica sweetie come into the kitchen with me." I nod and we go to the kitchen that was right next to the living room so they could still hear us "Mom can I ask you something?" I sit on the counter. "Can I have my money from Grandads will?" She looks at me "What for?" "So me and JD both want to study at Harvard so we were looking at small apartments in Massachusetts and we have found one we like." I say hopefully and a tear rolled down my mom's cheek "what's wrong?!" I look in horror "nothing, it's just you are growing up so fast!" She wipes her tears. "Yes you can, now Veronica we need to talk." I look at her "are you two being safe?" I look at JD in horror as he looked back at me "of course mom." I feel my cheeks burn up. "Good!" She sits next to my dad again "we have another business trip tomorrow so we have to leave early." Dad looks at JD sternly "I don't want you to touch my daughter while I'm gone, I don't want you two to make the mistakes we made."

⚠️intimate, not full dead girl walking but skip if you want. The next set of emojis is when you're clear :)⚠️

I got up and rushed to my room and JD soon followed behind me "Ronnie what's wrong." He holds me close "he's talking about me, I'm his mistake. He is such an idiot." I jump and wrap my legs around his hips. "He's leaving tomorrow so you don't have to deal with him." He walks over to the wall and I look down at his mischievous grin. I lock the door then kiss JD. He holds me up by my thighs but slowly keeps pushing me onto the wall. I kiss him and then it turns more passionate. I can tell that JD is in the mood and so am I but we can't. I feel JDs hands moving further and further up my thighs, I bite my lip from any noise leaving my mouth and pull away from the kiss "we can't, my parents are downstairs and if my dad hears us you will be six feet below." JD looks down at my dress and bites his lip. "I am in the mood to baby but we can't, maybe tomorrow?" He nods and puts me down. "I feel small now." I cross my arms earning a gentle laugh from JD. "Shall we go downstairs?" I lift my hand and JD takes it and I lead him down the stairs.

⚠️You're Good Now⚠️

We go down the stairs to see my mom is cooking diner while my dad drinks a beer. "Want one lad?" My dad offers him a can. "No thanks, I don't drink." So I took can, opened it and took a sip "Hey Mandy look! Your daughter is more fun than you!" My mom looks at me drinking and she gets really angry "Veronica Sawyer stop drinking now!" She screams as I chug the full can. I shudder in disgust and JD holds me to make sure I'm stable. "Veronica that was not good was it?" JD scolds me and the waterworks start flooding. "Why is everyone so mean!" I get up and try and get to my bedroom but three steps in my trip and JD catches me. "Woah Veronica be careful." I shove him off me and sit by the table and wait for diner. "Hey, drink all this and then you won't have a hangover." My mom hands me a heavy bottle full of water so I try and down it.

⚠Contains more stuff now just skip to the end now⚠

We eat dinner and I hug my Mom and Dad goodbye as they were leaving a for hotel near the airport so they can catch their early flight. I turn to JD and my hand on the front of his pants "you still in the mood?" I am definitely more sober than earlier. He chuckles and carries me to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I've finally written another chapter. I might take a break I don't know. I don't have a schedule and I never will because I can't stick to them. Follow me on Wattpad because I always update on my notifications wall about my book updates and other things. Also follow me on Instagram (wolfstarfan6) and you can find this book on fanfiction.net and wattpad and I might upload it to quotev all under the same name. Have a good day/night/evening/morning 😂❤

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first chapter. Please give me feedback 💞 follow me on my Instagram and Tumblr (wolfstarfan6). My linktree is in my bio for links to my other things.


End file.
